


Next to You

by pukaneekee (noctecaelum)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctecaelum/pseuds/pukaneekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She headed straight to her bedroom, looking forward to finally being able to rest. When she turned the light on however, she was met with the sight of two large figures lying on the bed, limbs tangled together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> I was having feelings for these beautiful characters, so I just had to write something. I do hope you enjoy this one, dear reader~ Many thanks to my darling [ **_cartilaj_ ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cartilaj) for additional editing/support. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

   
After another uneventful Senate meeting (honestly, these things couldn't be any more boring), Padmé finally found herself back at her Coruscant apartment. Opening the door, she entered the quiet space and closed the door behind her. She headed straight to her bedroom, looking forward to _finally_ being able to rest. When she turned the light on however, she was met with the sight of two large figures lying on the bed, limbs tangled together. She smiled softly to herself and stepped out of her shoes, taking them in hand. She padded over to the bed to inspect the peaceful pair currently occupying the majority of its space.

They had decided to forego most of their clothing, the two left in nothing but their sleeping pants. Her husbands were fast asleep, Obi-Wan's head resting on Anakin's chest. Anakin's durasteel arm was wrapped tightly around the older Jedi, the other returning a similar embrace around Anakin's bare torso. Soft snores filled the air, and Padmé felt an overwhelming rush of affection and love fill her heart at the sight of the two men in such a peaceful state. She leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to their temples, turning around to finish undressing.

She turned off the overhead light and switched on the small lamp on the large bureau so as not to disturb her lovers.

She placed her shoes to the side of the bureau and began to unfasten the clasps on her dress. She mentally thanked Sabé, as the dress she wore today was not as ornate or complicated as some she had previously worn, allowing her to remove the dress easily enough without assistance. She let the cotton material fall to the floor in a pile at her feet. She stepped out it and gathered the clothing in her arms, depositing it on a nearby chair (she would deal with it tomorrow.) She opened the lowest drawer of her bureau and pulled out a silk, light blue sleeping gown. She pulled it over her head, smoothing out the edge of the gown before going about the task of removing the absurd amount of pins in her hair. Padmé managed to remove them all in a matter of minutes (and by the Force, she did not realize that there were _that_ many), before running her fingers through the brown locks, letting it cascade down her shoulders.

Satisfied that she was finally ready for bed and that everything was where it should be (for the most part), she went into the adjoining 'fresher to wash her face.

She returned to the room and switched the lamp off, the busy night light from outside illuminating the room. She walked towards the bed and settled herself close to Anakin's left side, carefully positioning his arm around her shoulders. As if sensing she was near, Anakin tightened his hold on her, the warmth of his left hand a comfortable weight on her forearm. Padmé wrapped her arm around her husband, resting her hand softly on Obi-Wan's sleeping face. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh, so utterly content to be so close to the two she loved most dearly.

Her breathing began to even out and just as she was about to fall asleep, Padmé felt a gentle hand caress her cheek. Blinking her eyes open, she was met with the gaze of sweet blue-grey eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled back at her, his thumb continuously stroking the apple of her cheek.

"Welcome home, dear one."

Padmé's heart fluttered at the endearment. She turned her head into his touch and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Sleep now, we will talk in the morning."

She nodded, already feeling her eyes droop again with exhaustion.

"Good night, Obi-Wan. I love you."

"And I love you, Padmé."

Before falling asleep, Padmé pressed a chaste kiss to Anakin's chest.

"I love you too, Ani."

His answering snore was all the affirmation she needed.

She fell asleep that night to the sound of a heart beat and the warmth of a hand against her cheek.  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this one, I am quite proud of it! I know my works are relatively short, but I am definitely working towards writing a longer fic for you all soon! 
> 
> Comments/criticisms/kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you'd like to talk, [ **_I'm on Tumblr here!_ ** ](http://pukaneekee.tumblr.com)
> 
> Until next time, dear reader. ♥


End file.
